Episode 5244 (10 March 2016 - Part 2)
Synopsis Vincent wakes uneasily to a noise coming from the basement and cautiously creeps downstairs, only to find Kim with Linford and Andy, who have concreted over the floor. Vincent is sickened at the sight, knowing that Claudette lies beneath. In Patrick’s house, Vincent firmly tells Patrick that it’s too late to call the police – the concrete has already been laid. Vincent offers up the cover story that he and Claudette had an argument about Kim, prompting Claudette to leave and see relatives in St Kitts. Vincent reluctantly answers a call from Donna and stalls, claiming that he hasn’t seen Claudette. Vincent asks Patrick to promise that he won’t take any action; Patrick reluctantly nods in agreement. Vincent bags up a load of Claudette’s things, before smashing up her phone and setting fire to her passport. Donna arrives to see Vincent, begging to know whether he has any news on Claudette. Vincent claims that he and Claudette had an argument and that now some of her stuff has gone. Later, Donna finds Vincent and informs him that she called their Aunty Cynthia in St Kitts, who hasn’t heard from Claudette in months. Donna angrily demands to know where she is. In hospital, a female who’s been found unresponsive by the side of the road is wheeled in. It’s Claudette, she’s alive.... A drunken Phil walks in on Ronnie eyeing a picture of Jack and Delphine and scoffs that she and Jack would never have worked. As Phil rants, Ronnie shouts at him that his wallowing and drinking has to stop, before calling a taxi for Walford General. In the Hepatology Clinic, Ronnie begs the doctor to do something to help Phil, but is told that nothing can be done until Phil wants helping. Ronnie begs Phil to stop drinking so that he can get himself on the transplant list, but Phil claims that he wants to die the way he chooses. Phil describes how his children aren’t interested in him; Ronnie reminds him that Mitchells don’t give up the fight. When Phil tells Ronnie that she gave up easily, Ronnie strides out of the hospital. Ronnie bursts back into number 27 and tells Honey that she needs to find out where Jack is getting married. As the pair find the answer on one of his photos, Honey instructs Billy to go and get a car – they’ve got a wedding to stop. In a hotel room, Jack puts the finishing touches to his suit as Amy watches on. Billy arrives with a hearse, claiming it was all he could find at short notice – Ronnie jumps in with Billy. Ronnie panics when down a country lane, the car splutters to a halt. As Ronnie works under the bonnet, Billy sheepishly admits that he realises that they’ve run out of petrol. Ronnie checks their location and clocks that they’re only a couple of miles away from the hotel; she decides to run the rest of the way. An angry Phil arrives back questioning where Ronnie is, having got the bus home from hospital. Phil scoffs when Honey fills him in on Ronnie’s whereabouts – Honey assures Phil that he can find a way out from the dark place that he’s in. Phil heads into the kitchen with a bag full of alcohol bottles and takes a swig, before coming to his senses and smashing the bottle of drink. Ronnie bursts in to the suite where the wedding is being held and shouts for Jack but is shocked to find him in the congregation – it’s not his wedding! As Nancy looks on at the Vic, Libby approaches, back from her holiday with Tamwar and Darren. Libby claims that Tamwar has said that he misses her, but Nancy’s adamant that things aren’t that simple. Lee finds Nancy and questions whether the two of them are okay – she assures him that she’s got a lot of stuff going on in her head; it wasn’t just him who was the problem – she really misses Tamwar. Linda’s uneasy when she overhears Nancy tell Lee that she doesn’t know who she is any more. Patrick’s reluctant when Denise claims that she needs to see Lucas one last time, but when she asks him to join her, he agrees. Denise and Patrick visit Lucas; Lucas angers Denise by claiming that he forgives her for ruining her escape plan. Denise brands Lucas’ soul as dark and claims that he needs professional help. Back home, Patrick’s wary when Denise suggests keeping JJ. Denise is adamant that they don’t call social services and claims that with Patrick by her side, JJ is exactly what they need. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns